shadows with a silver lining
by leeny1996
Summary: schulyer ran away when she found out what she was. it really wasn't her fault, what with all the silver bloods after her. but she did get to go to a few meetings and learned a lot. Jace shows up to kill a demon and doesn't know of her kind. that will...
1. the beginning of something

blue bloods Fanfiction

i do not own any of the charecters. they all belong to the fabulous auther melissa de la cruz!

p.s some off the characters belong to cassandra clare.

schuyler POV

new york

"thanks" i replied to the wind. shaking out my wet hair and looking at the puddle that just got splashed on me from the stupid car that just went speading by.

"Is everything all right, dear" asked the elderly women standing behind me. she sounded so nice and it just reminded me that i had no one to help me. the next thing that i knew i was crying my eyes out,

"oh dear, come here" the women asked in an earnest mothery tone as i looked at her through my veil of tears. i ran to her sobbing. _what am i doing _schuyler thought, _running into some strangers arms where anything _

_could happen. when did i become so risk taking and for that matter trusting at all._

_2_ yearls earlier

schuylers POV

"no, you can't die on me" i cried as i saw the light slipping from fer eyes.

_"be strong, my schuyler." my grand mother used her last breath to tell me that._

Present day

that was the day i found out what i was. i am a blue blood. well half of me is anyway. the other half is human. that was the day i left. i have never looked back after that day. can't say i've always been safe,cozy, and warm the whole time either. oh, well that's life.

but here i was crying on an old lady's shoulder. "come with me'' she said. whether it was my own desperatenes or the look in her eyes i don't know but i followed her. ...

two weeks later.

that first night with lisa, as i soon called that kind women was a bit scary. After that it was really easy to talk to her. Aparently she was a blue blood too. she has been teaching me so much all that i can do is thank her. if she has seen what she has done for me then she would understand why i thank her so much. i was taking a shower when the niose came. it was like a gentle gasp atfirst but then turned to a scream.

i jumped out dried of in about 1.27 seconds and was dressed even faster. thank the angel for the velox facter. Darn shadowhunter's got me saying that now.

''lissa where are you?" all i heard was a gurgled viose saying "_run_". i ran to where i heard the vioce. about three feet away stood the demon.(for all of those mortal intrument fan's and any one who has read the infernal devices you should have light bulbs going off right now!) It was a particular ugly one, but the shadow hunter standing above it was not bad neither was the girl and boy behing him either. when they saw me comeing the girl said" grate jace you woke up the muddie"

the blonde boy who stood over the now empty space where the demon was smiled"oh darn, guess we'll just have to find out what she knows then don;t we"said the boy named Jace apperantly. it was a strange name but it was kind of interesting.

''alec don't just stand there like a dead piece of wait, come here and help me pick this poor old muddie up" the girl said

the dark haired boy alec said"fine, i'm coming. hold your horses izzy"

"that's right go help our dear Isabella with the old lagy while i figure out who this is and what they know" said jace who hadn't taken his eyes of of me except to look at lissa who was unconcios on the floor.

"no, shadowhunter i believe it is you that owe me anexplanation'' i said looking at their suprised expriesion. apparently they wern't expecting me to know what they were. the other's had lissa on the couch in the corner of the room now and were checking to see i f she had any damage from the demon.

jace shot me a look that said_ how would you a muddie know that._ i cast him an amused glance but kept silent forcing one of them to be the ones to talk to me.

"now how did you know that" he said as his faced regained it's composure. "I know many thing's that you do not think i would know. for instance jace wayland, you are adopted by the lightwoods and live in the new york institute and are a shadow hunter.''

the girl isabella took something off of her wrist and put it in her hand. a golden wip i realized.''how do you know that. how can you even see us. you're just a plain old muddie''

i smiled and lengthened my wisdom teeth. the term was orignilly meant for our fangs but the humans just had to take it.

they didn't look as confused any more but i wasn't done with them yet and decided to have some fun and pulled out my cross from under my shirt. this confused them more and i smiled.

then i said something that was kinda mean to mess with them so much but hey, they interupted my shower."i am not a vampire and have never been bitten by one either, not had a conversation with a werewolf on the full moon and have not taken a walk with a warlock or witch. i have also not danced with faeries under a full moon. i am allso not any form of downworlder myself"

'then why do you have fangs"asked Alec. i laughed and shook my head and said"guess''.

this made jace look annoyed so i just smiled.

isabella looked at me and said''went to a bad dentist'' i shook my head and turned to see lissa wake up.

i ran to her side. i took her habd in mine. she looked at me'' my young friend i have only known you for a little time but i think of you as a daughter already. i will miss you but it is time for me to leave this cycle for now'' this caused more confused glaces at us but i didn't care one bit. i had only known this women for a short time but i thought of her as a motherly figure. now one that i was about to lose. shaking my head slightly i turned and looked at the three shadow hunters loo0king at me with confusion written all over their face. '' go out into the hall way anf stay there till i come to talk to you. throw me that vail on that table first please.''

i heard my own vioce and it even sounded sad but emotionless to me.

jace habded my the glass vial. the shadowhunters went out into the hall. i used my sword that i had also grabbed from my stuff which had shruen to the sice of a paperclip allowing me to hide it from the shadow hunter's.

i made a small cut and used the vail to pick gather the blood that i would nee dto get to .

silently i hugged her now frail shoulders and let the silent tears come. _stop it crying has never fixed anything for anybody and it won't start with you. get up wash your face and go talk to those three_ i ordered myself.

i went through the other door the shadow hunter had left through and went to the bathroom across the hall to wash my face.

i left the bathroom and went to face them. they watched as i walked into the small living room that once belonged to my friend and now belonged to me since two days before she put me in her will. as one of the older blue bloods she was old and grey so the younger ones don't talk with her much. don't, didn't. i sighed and they all had a sad look as they looked as my face. i think i saw pity for lost inousince in their eyes and i could almost feel it in their thoughts.

i looked at them and began the conversation that i did not want or feel like having.

''hello i'm schuyler van allen, i'm 19 years old and am a blue blood

so did you like my first chapter.

this is my absolute ffirst fanfiction. i do not take credit for any of the character's except the poor old lissa who died very shortly into the story.

sorry but some one had to start the story you liked it!

wait and see whose lesson it is to learn.!


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own anything! it all belongs to the authers who were brillian enough to do the stories.**

I looked at all of them carefully now. In the heat of the moment I had only looked at the bare necesities. hair color, boy, and girl.

The shadow hunters standing before me were in some was very attractive. The boy named Jace was as I saw blonde but looking at him know I saw was strong features, yellow eyes, and blonde hair. The female shadow hunter had charcoal dark hair and eyes just as dark. She was very, very pretty. The other boy also had dark hair and looked a lot like his sister. But where his sister was confident he seemed more self conscious about himself.

I also looked at the small living room they were standing in. Lissa had good taste when she decorated it. The walls were painted a warm yellow. On one wall there was a sofa and on the wall across from it there was a reasonably sized tv, not to big and not to small. There was pictures of Lissa and of the people she knew in this cycle scattered on the walls. The room was not messy by no means ,but it had a homey vibe.

I turned back to the three shadow hunter who were now watching me warrily.

"What do you mean by blue blood?" said Isabella

"You don't know what a blue blood is?" I asked disbelief covering my face as i watched their faces covered now with slight confusion.

"I think that should be clear by now."said Jace.

"It might help us to know where you found out about us shadowhunters though." said Alec

How could they not know what i was? In the commitee meeting we were taught about them. They were shadowhunters. They killed the demons for a living. A long, long time ago a human called down an angel. The man called down the angel because our world was being over run by demons. The angel mixed his own blood in a cup with the humans, now known as the mortal cup, and the humans drank from it. The cup turned them into warriers able to bare runes. The runes gave them strength.

The commitee was kind of vague on them. But we did now about them. Blue bloods were good at covering our tracks but they should know that we exist, at least.

"How do you not know about us?''

"We just don't . So would you terribly mind telling us?" asked Jace.

". Blue bloods are the fallen angels. They were sent here to live out there punishment. We need to feed, now before you get any ideas my kind do not kill when we feed. It is one of the biggest tabo's. We can do many things. We are very fast,are strong ,can read minds, and basically do whatever we want with a mind, sort of...Think of the silent brothers but stronger and we talk and don't look like can eat normal food too, but we don't need tO." The looks on their faces were disbeleaving.

"You honestly want us to believe that there is a race of angels out there that have been hiding out there that we know nothing of ?" aked Jace. Alec and Isabella nodded. The looks on there faces clearly thinking that I must be lying about everything that I have said.

I looked at them and said "Do you want me to brove it?"

"Well, yes as a matter of fact I do want you to prove to me that you are telling the truth." said Jace.

I rolled my eyes at him and sat down on the sofa, the nights event catching up on me. Well i could do this a few ways. I could show my fangs, but then they would think I was a child of the night. I could read there minds and tell them what they were thinking but that would be to fortune tellerish for me.

I looked at them then said "How would you like me to prove that what i have said is true?"

"Well you said that you could do things like the silent brothers. So speak to us. Not with your vioce but your mind." sugessted Alec. the others nodded and I smiled.

_This is to easy,_ I thought to them,_ I thought you would ask me to do something more challenging. _I looked at their facial expressions. They all had expressions of suprise and shock.

"I guess that means you did not think that I would do it huh? Well do you believe me now?" I asked somewhat sarcatically.

"Well, i guess so."said Isabella.

"Not yet. One more thing. How do you feed?" asked Jace

I looked at him, lengthened my fangs, and smiled.

"Well I guess that answers that question." said Isabella

"Read our minds, and to me that will prove it" said Alec

I looked at Isabella and consontrated on her mind, entering it and looking at the thoughts was not a very hard task. _I wonder if we are going back to the institute to explain what she is to mom and dad, since it appear noone has heard of her kind,_she thought. The she noticed me looking at her then thought,_Are you reading my mind?_

I smiled at that and said "Yes I am and I'd have no problem explaining what I am since your kind appear to have no clue we existed, till now that is." I said answering her question. The look on their faces were now wary but convinced at least.

"We're taking her back to the institute?" asked Isabella to Jace.

"Yes, we are" he said.

"Well, we better get going before it gets to late." said Alec

" just give me a few minutes the demon didn't have the best timing." I looked down at myself. My blue black hair was wet and I had not finished my shower when they came.

I got up and walked back to the bathroom and finished my shower then got dressed. After I went to my room to grab my bag. I also found my shieth lying on my night stand. I picked it up and put the sword where it belonged. Aftet that I attached it to my belt and walked out of my room.

I looked at the shadow hunters sitting on my sofa and smiled.

"Let's get going" I said.

And with that we left.

_**authers notes **_

So what did you think? Give me a review and tell me what you think. Some of the words may not be spelled correctly so sorry I am not the best editor!

I do not own anything


	3. Chapter 3

p.s sorry it took me so long to review, but i was waiting on one review. that is how this will go. if you don't give me a review then i will not update! i think that that is a fair trade. you give me a review then i will give you a vhapter. it's a win win for all of us. well mostly me because they make me really happy! so look at the face~ ...:P :D :) :-) do you see the faces? if you see the faces then review. hears an idea i will randomly put faces in this chapter and you tell me how many there are? yes i think that will be cool p.s.s the faces in this do not count! :-)!

The moment I left the apartment I felt a sence of dread hit me. I looked around me. The street was in one of the better areas of Manhatten. There were cars parked on the sides of the street. But they were all nice cars which was no suprise. A few blue blood lived here. I was looking at Jace now, just listening to his thoughts. Though when I looked into Isabella's thoughts I actually concentrated a little bit. But now that I didn't want to make it obious so I looked ahead of them curiousley.

"Where is the Institute" I asked in a very calm tone.{:-) After all theses were just shadowhunters. They had angel blood in them but they were not like any regular blue blood. Most of us were all angel unlike me who is only half. But with who my mother is it makes me very strong. I am blue blood enough todo all the mental things and human enough to never give up

" You'll see when we get there" replied Jace in a very bored tone. Gosh what was his problem? Did he always have to be bored, sarcastic, or amused? It is really starting to get on my nerves!

"Why don't you just tell me?" I asked this with real curiosity "I could just go into one of your minds and find the truth."

" Oh, you could."He said ,can you guess, sacatically",but where would the fun be?"

" What if i told you I already know where it is and just not gone in and said hey" I asked because when they told us of the shadowhunters they also told us of where the institute is in New York.:-) I was just being nice in letting them lead me. I mean, wouldn't you freak them out that a 19 year old knows where they live even though they have never even heard of their kind?

" Well, do you?" asked alec. He looked about a year younger than me. The others looked about two years younger than me. Huh,...I wonder if they are related. The boy Alec and Isabella look so very much alike while the blonde, Jace, seems to act like theses two are his siblings?:-) Hmm that is interesting. I could always take a peak into their minds and find the truth but I really don't feel like it.

"If i told you 'yes' would you be suprised?" I asked in a slightly amused tone. there was som sarcasm but can't I have some fun too?

" Not, really." said isabella somewhat bored.:-)

After that we walked in silence. Nobody was making any sound and I did not want to be a volunteer to start a conversation. So we walked on passing cars and apartment biuldings.:-) I looked at the faded runes on their arms. I always had thought them facinating to look at. I never really got to see them unless I just so happened to walk by a shadow hunter.

Jace turned to look at me and said" Why are you staring?" My face didn't turn red it just stayed nuetral. That was not easy.

Looking at him I said" Not, staring looking. I am looking at the runes on your skin."

"Oh really? I thought that blue bloods new all about us?" said Jace

"We also know things about you that only few know of." I said refering to his birth but we would not go into that. That is a matter for a different time.

" Oh, and what do you know of my past? I never meant to scare the kitten ,I swear." He said sincerly :-)

I looked at him seriously through the frame of my lashes. Quickly I looked into his mind. He was thinking of the time in which his suppose father was killed. I would not bring that up because I was a little to close to home, what with my grandmother."I know more than you about your own past. But is that so hard living in a world of shadows, shadowhunter?" I said this with no amusement what so ever in my voice.

"I like to leave the past in the past. There is a reason it is called the past. Because it has passed and the now is a present." I said this also not allowing any time for him to interupt me and add a snide comment" what I know of the past has nothing to do of your future. I know this because when choosing the past or present I would have always done things differently, but I can't and that is something we all live with. If you are one of those people who has never made a mistake and would never fix anything, than congradulations. " I said this too. and after I was done with my little speach I saw his eyes darken.

"what would you know of mistakes?" asked Jace.

" I know of them because I have made a lot of them." I said.

" Since you know so much of our past and our life why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" asked Alec

"I am the daughter of one of the angels that came down willingly to help their people." I said this with only a little hesitation.

" The daughter of an angel, which angel?" asked Isabella.

" Well there were two that came down. Why don't you guess and to make it fair i'll give you each 3 guess." i said this only realy wanting to know if they would guess right.

"That will have to wait because we are at the institute. And when you begin explaining who you are might as well say it only once." said Alec. well, I didn't even notice we were here.

With that they place there hand on the door mumured something and the door opened.

And with that we walke into a place that i've only seen from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

_And with that we walke into a place that i've only seen from afar. _

shadows with a silver lining_-chapter 4

I stepped into the foyer without so much as a glance back outside. This was going to be new to me. I've always only looke at this place from far away. I never got the chance where I would have time when I could sneak in unnoticed where none of them were at the institute. I kept on walking as I looked around. It had a very middle ages crossend with slightly modern feel to it. I decided that I liked it. They were leading me to a metal elavater. It looked old and the had to work a little to get the cage closed. But it did come closed with a screach and a small click.

Then suddenly we were off. Slowly it made it's way up. We stepped out of the elavater to a long corridor with doors every where.

"Who lives here?" I mused aloud.

"Us three, our mom, dad, and little brother max." said Alec

"Shadowhunters come every now and then to stay here when they are in new york. The institute is built to hold alot of people" said Jace in a bored tone

"Alright"I said

After that we walked on for a few more minutes. I remembered every little turn we had made. You gotta love photographic memories. Or being a blue blood some of the time.

When we finally reached it I saw that they had led me to a library. The books on the shelves ranged from old to slightly new. I smiled seeing the quantity though. I had always been a book lover. Even as a litte child I had loved to read every chance i got to get a good book. A small sigh escaped my lips as I looked around though. It was then that I noticed the man and women in there. They both looked like there children in some way. Exept Jace, though on the way over I did pick up from their memories that Jace was adopted. They both had an amused and slightly POed look on their faces. Seeing this made me want to laugh. I knew how I must look to them. A muddie girl brought home by their children with a thing for books. I smirked internally as I thought about that.

"Who is the muddie Jace" asked the women, as I took a seat on the soft looking couch that was on the side of the room.

"Maryse this is schyler, who is not a muddie"said Isabella

"Really?" asked the man.

"Yes Robert she is not. Now before we talk any more I wonder ,have you ever heard of anything of blue bloods" asked Jace in a serios tone

"What are blue bloods" asked Max, just walking in. I saw jace roll his eyes a little at that. I ,personally, thought that it was funny.

"I was just asking Robert this. Robert, do you know what a blue blood is?"

"Isn't a blue blood royalty?"asked Max

"I don't know." I said . Apparently Max hadn't noticed me yet.

"Who are you?" asked Max in a curios tone. I smiled in his general direction and looked at Robert stilll waiting for his answer.

"What do you mean blue bloods. Explain. And how does this have to do with the mundane. Jace, isabella, anybody?" asked Max

"I am not a muddie. Now before this goes on any furthere, blue bloods are fallen angels ,basically" I said getting annoyed

All eyes turned to me as I said this. "Do you know anything of this race?" I asked the two adults.

"No" they both said in unison.

"Blue bloods have the ability to use our minds for very useful purposes. It is sort of like your silent brothers, except we don't have to hurt our bodies in their sick way. The power we harness is called the glom. The more powerful you are the more things you can control and do with your mind. We are very truth is that there is no such thing as invisibility, other than glamour, it is usually just young blue bloods who haven't come into their memories yet showing off. We are also much stronger. We are taught to use our powers only when we need to. We are imortal to an extent. We do not always roam the earth. We live for 100 years then we 'die'. Our pysical shell dies and we hybernate, i guess you could say, until we are bourn again. Around your 15th birthday your blood starts to wake up. The ones that stay the same through out the years are called enmortals.

You get flashbacks to your lives before. You get an invitation to the commitee through the mail. You go to the meeting, there they expain whats happening to you. They explain the memories, the cravings for raw food, and the diziness. You are done with the 'suset years' at 21, as we call them. The sunset years are form 15-21. That's when your blood wakes up, you realize you have fangs, you start reading minds when your bored, and you drink blood. We do not kill when we feed though. You cannot be turned into a blue blood. You are born this way. Sort of like being a shadow hunter with fangs, but no mortal cup, i guess."

"That was a mouthful" said Alec trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. The man and women, Robert and Maryse, looked at me like I was crazy.

"Show me the fangs" Maryse commanded. I obliged turing to look up at her face, Lengthening my wisdom teeth, and smiling. The faces of the shadow hunters were still funny. Espeasally max, he was looking at me as if I had just stepped out of a big screen tv -with two heads.

"Well she is telling the truth about the fangs at least." said Robert.

"We have to tell the silent brothers" max gussed " They will be so jealous." I decided then that so far, Max was my faverote shadowhunter.

"Not so fast there son, can we get a little more proof I don't like being tricked. And there are thousands of downworlders out there with fangs."said Maryse

I looked into her eyes then without breaking eye contact I sent her a compulsion for to her _GO HUG ROBERT. _She looked at Robert and then hugged him. Next I sent one to Max saying _DO A HAND STAND_. I laughed a little at this while I sent it. They gave me looks asking if I was crazy then they saw Max do a hand stand. Then I decided to have a little more fun so I told Isabella to stand in the middle of the room and do a peroette. She did and by the time she finished I was laughing loudly. The others had looks of amusement on their faces. all exept isabella who was a little POed but, taking it as the obious joke smiled.

"So believe me now?" I asked in a vioce with laughter weaving through it.

"Is that what you meant by ' the more powerful you are the more things you can control and do with your mind'?" asked Jace.

"Kind of. I can do other things I just thought that this was the easier option to solidify the truth for you." I said

"Well we have to tell the silent brothers" said Maryse

" Do what you will" I said. I thought it was time for the two races to come together. God knows we need help. Darn silver bloods. then I thought of another thing

"One more thing, we don't call ourselves blue bloods without reason," I said this rolling up my sleaves, showing off my veins" we are blue blooded in the very sense of the word. We call ourselves vampires because we must survive off of blood, but we will only be blue bloods nothing less."

"So when will you send the message?" I wondered aloud.

"right now" said Robert. Grabbing a sheet of paper and an envelope he sat down and started writing. Seeing this maryse turned to me and said " Jace, Isabella. and Alec will show you where you will be staying."

Finished writing I saw Robert putting it into the enelope. But that was all I could see and then were ushering me out of the room. One quik glace in and I saw him say something to Maryse, handed it to her, then she threw it into the fireplace.

So it looks like i will be staying the night after all I thought looking around the room they had led me to. It was white with a bed, bathroom, nightstand and lamp . Can't wait to see the silent brothers look like I thought sarcastically , snuggeling into the covers of my bed. Tomorow is going to be a long day

that is chapter 4 . read it and i will be happy. say it's good then i'll be happy. tell me that _you_ as a person what you think. the truth will set you free and if the truthis that you like it and tell me then i will write faster

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````*`````````````*```````````````````````````````*````````````````````````````*````````````````````````````````````````````*```````````````````````````````^``````````````````#````````````````````+```````````````````````*````````````````````````````


	5. Chapter 5

shadows with a silver lining-chapter 5

"Do you think she will ever wake up?" someone around me asked. I was still in my bed sleping when they had come in. Then they started to talk which made ignoring them so much harder. I groaned and flipped onto my stomach and put the pellao over my head.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Come on get up sleapy head." said Jace. Did they have to come and wake me up? I haven't exactly gottin alot of sleap. I had to have at least had three nightmares. I just kept tossing and turning till it got to the point of annoying. I groaned agian and sat up. Looking around the room I saw Isabelle and Jace standing near the bed with amused expressions on their faces. I suddenly realized that I must look like a mess. I got out of the bed walked over to Jace and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Why did you do that?" asked Isabelle I looked over to her and smiled weakly.

"He woke me up. He didn't even say 'Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey'. If you don't have anything positive to say first thing in the morning you shouldn't say any thing at all" I said sleapily. after hearing this Isabelle laughed lightly and even Jace smiled at what I have said.

"Well, I thought it was time for you to get up. Plus one of the silent brothers is here." said Jace just then a man with his mouth stiched chut walked in with Maryse hot on his heals. _Hello Schyler Van Allen. _When the vioce came into my head I smiled and turned to face the otherwise silent man. _Hello_, I thought back to him,_ so what is your name. My name is Joseph _after saying this I saw that the shadowhunters in the room had expressions of silent curiosity. Choosing to help them out I said "Joseph was just saying hello." This seemed to raise their curiosity even more. Then I heard another thought sent by Joseph._ Explain yourself and your people. _ I really didn't want him in my mind anyfurther so I blocked him out from my thoughts. From his though I could pick up suprise. Apparently he didn't think me to have such a strong mind. To prove a piont I looked at my bed sat down back on it then I used my mind to brind my bag and put it on my lap. I usually don't do that but, feeling the need to prove my mental skills I did. This caused some shock on the faces of the shadow hunter- well other then Joseph, any way. Silently I brought out my sword. Originally it was my mothers but, in her will since she didn't wake up from her blood deproved coma I inherited to protect myself from the silverbloods.

"Blue bloods are fallen angels. You can't be made into a blue blood. You are one or you arn't. We are alike the Children of The Night in one way. We must drink blood to survive, however we do not kill when we feed. It is one of our worlds greatest taboos. We do not wander the earth forever. We get reincarnated , in a way. We are born into a cycle and when your blood wakes up around your 15th birthday you start to remember the rest of your lives. We 'die' at 100. We are immortal, those who stay awake and keep the same form through the ages are called enmortals. The ages 15-21 are called 'sunset years' are when you become aware of your past. It is called the sunset years because it is the sunset of the life you had before your blood wakes up. We have several abilities, we are stronger, can do thing with our minds, change our shape and a really fast. The truth is -other than glaours- there is no such thing as invisability. We may call ourselves vampires but we are blue bloods. Nothing less."

After I said all of this I saw that I had left out the part about changing shape, oops. I saw that there was some disbelief in his completley lifeless face so I said "Do you want me to prove it?" he nodded so I thought of some of the people in my school so I turned into one of the redbloods I remembered. The person that I choose to turn into was some guy named George. That was all I could remember of him though. After I had changed I got alot of looks. Maryse and Isabelle looked shocked. Jace was Jace so he was hiding his shock very well but, you can't hide much from mindreaders. Josephs face was just as expressionless as before.

_"You're kind are very interesting." Joseph thought to me._

After he said that he left the room as silent as he came in. Turing to Maryse I said "That was interesting."

"It surely was." Was her only reply. With that short sentence she left the room also. I looked at the remaining people in the room. Jace was looking at the weapon still in my hands. Isabelle was just standing there.

" what is that?" Jace asked

"My mothers sword. She gave it to me in her will." I said. Jace had an odd look on his face.

"Can you use it?" asked Isabelle. Iace looked relieved when she said this. Apparently he was about to ask the same question.

"I can." I said

"Do you want to spare with us?" asked Isabelle.

"Sure. why not." I said this calmly, but inside I was excited because I have heard all of these stories about how great fighters the shadowhunters are. This could be very educational.

"Get dressed and I'll take you there." said Isabelle. Jace left and I grabbed some spare clothes out of my bag and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When I walked out of the room Isabelle was waiting on me. We walked to a room with a small table with weapons on it. Angel blades and other things I do not think that I should name were on the table. Jace was waiting on us. He turned to me and threw a knife by my head.

When it neared my range I grabbed it out of the air. Taking aim I looked at the place he was sitting on the floor, and threw. Throwing knives was one of my faverote hobbies and I hit where I aim, always. Thinking of this it landed directly in-between his legs. His eyes widened and looked up at me.

"Why did you do that? You could have cut me!" said Jace. Looking into his shocked face I laughed.

"It would never have hit you there is at least half an inch of room left." I said this while still laughing.

Isabelle turned to me and said "where did you learn to throw knifes like that?"

"I taught myself. I used to miss every time. But with practice comes perfect. Now I can throw like a dream." I said.

"Never do that again." said Jace. I laughed agian, so did Isabelle.

"Are we going to spare or laugh at Jace all day?" asked Isabelle. It may have been just me but I think she was fine with either option.

"Okay let's pravtice." I said,"Who's first?"

"How about me and Isabelle and Jace can fight the winner?" I asked.

"Sure" They both said

Turing to Isabelle I saw her go into a crouch. I looked at my posture, straitened out and let her make the first move. We stood there for a moment before she finally made the first move. She jumped at me and tried to grabb my arm to twist it behind my back. By this point I had my eyes closed and had opened my mind to her thoughts. So I sidestepped and decided to have some fun. When she stopped moving I used my hands and did a hand stand, with vampire speed, and had launched myself up to the rafters. I jumped down again so that I was standing behind her. The time it took me to do all of this was less then a second. I grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back.

"Wow. that went fast." said Isabelle. I agreed so I turned to Jace who seemed to be watching me warily and sank back into my fighting stance. We started to fight. Whenever I would attack him he would block at the last second. Whenever he would attach I would see in his mind what he was about to do. this continued for another five minutes till I had an Idea. I started to use less strength and only blocking with the smallest amount of strenght to stop his attacks. He noticed and pressed harder, speeding up his attack to end the fight. When he thought he was going to deliver the death blow I attacked him. He was suprised but recovered after a second. That was all I needed. I punched him in the face and he fell down. People started to clap around me. I looked up to see Alec, Isabelle, Maryse, and Robert standing around the edges of the room.

"Good job."said maryse "Where you're going you'll need to know how to fight. The clave has recrested your presence in Idres. You leave in two days."

I looked at her shocked. I was being sommened by the clave? This might not end well I amnot very good with authority.

that is chapter 5 . read it and i will be happy. say it's good then i'll be happy. tell me that _you_ as a person what you think. the truth will set you free and if the truth is that you like it and tell me then i will write faster. if you tell me what I need to work on it can only get better

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````*`````````````*```````````````````````````````*````````````````````````````*````````````````````````````````````````````*```````````````````````````````^``````````````````#````````````````````+```````````````````````*````````````````````````````


End file.
